Such an apparatus is known from DE 10 2009 017 461 A1. The apparatus disclosed there contains a cooling attachment which is guided movably on a guide rail and is used for receiving a shrink-fit chuck previously heated for thermal shrink-fitting or releasing of a machine tool. The cooling attachment is designed such that it surrounds the shrink-fit chuck, delimiting an annular channel wherein multiple blowing nozzles issue into the annular channel for blowing out compressed air as a coolant. Therefore the cooling of the shrink-fit chuck in this known apparatus is achieved with compressed air. The cooling power when cooling by compressed air is limited, however.
Apparatuses are already known in which the cooling is accomplished with a liquid coolant. An apparatus is known from WO 2007/028522 A2, for example, in which the shrink-fit chuck is sprayed with liquid coolant via a coolant nozzle. For cooling in this case, a pot-like container is slipped over the shrink-fit chuck and the coolant nozzle to prevent the sprayed coolant from escaping to the outside. The sprayed coolant prevented from escaping to the outside by the container must be captured in a collection basin underneath the shrink-fit chuck or fed back to the coolant circuit via a closed circuit. An additional apparatus is also necessary for blowing the coolant remaining after cooling off the shrink-fit chuck. A considerable engineering effort is required here for the shielding, collecting of the coolant and subsequent drying, however.